Pokémon
Pokémon (ポケモン, Pokémon) o Pocket Monsters (ポケットモンスター) es una franquicia multimillonaria creada por Satoshi Tajiri en 1996. Alejado de ser sólo un videojuego, el conglomerado publicitario abarca otros medios de entretenimiento como series de televisión, juegos de cartas, ropa, entre otros, convirtiéndose así en toda una marca reconocida en el mercado mundial con ingresos totales hasta la fecha de billones de dólares estadounidenses. La saga de videojuegos es desarrollada por la compañía programadora de software japonesa Game Freak con personajes creados por Satoshi Tajiri para la juguetera Creatures Inc. (la primera dirigida y la segunda fundada por él) a su vez para Nintendo. El concepto básico del juego original desarrollado para la consola Game Boy y lanzado las dos siguientes versiones "Pocket Monster Red/Green" (Poket Monster Green sólo salió en Japón) en Febrero de 1995. Poco más tarde salió "Pocket Monster Blue", que era el mismo argumento pero con algunos detalles gráficos cambiados. La misión de estos juegos es capturar y entrenar a los Pokémon (personajes cuya denominación da nombre al juego) y la posibilidad de intercambiar, logró conseguir una popularidad que se plasmó en un éxito de ventas y la consiguiente aparición de una serie animada, películas y diversos merchandising como peluches, juguetes y cartas. A finales de los años 90's se crea la serie "Pokémon", basada en el videojuego y que involucra personajes no vistos en éste. La serie fue producida por TV Tokyo y adaptada a la cultura occidental por 4 Kids Entertainment bajo la licencia de Nintendo. Los Pokémon son una especie de criaturas basadas en muchos casos en animales, otros son más ficticios, inspirándose en cosas inanimadas y amorfas o en criaturas míticas y legendarias. Son capturados con pokebolas y criados por entrenadores pokémon. El objetivo en el juego es capturar a todos los pokémon conocidos para llenar el pokedex. También entrenarlos y enfrentarlos a otros entrenadores para demostrar su fortaleza y así convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Para lograrlo, los entrenadores viajan a lo largo y ancho de las regiones del mundo pokémon, recolectando medallas de gimnasio, obteniéndolas tras derrotar a los respectivos líderes de gimnasio, en una batalla en la que tanto el entrenador como el líder de gimnasio enfrentan a sus pokémon para probar sus habilidades especiales en una batalla pokémon. Etimología La palabra Pokémon (ポケモン) viene del japonés Poke'tto '''Mon'sutaa'' (escrito en katakana como ポケット'モン'スター), que a su vez proviene del Idioma inglés Pocket Monsters, que quiere decir monstruos de bolsillo. Esto viene del hecho de que los Pokémon se guardan en pokébolas las cuales se pueden encoger con lo que se pueden meter en el bolsillo. En inglés, la palabra se escribe Pokémon con tilde en acento agudo, a pesar de que este signo no existe en el uso habitual de este idioma. Esto se debe a que al unir las palabras Pocket Monster se obtuvo Poke-Mon. El problema es que, según las normas del inglés, esto se pronunciaría como pouk mon. En muy pocos otros casos (como maté que se pronuncia /mátei/ y quiere decir mate) se puede poner en inglés un acento en la "e" para que esta se pronuncie, resultando así el nombre "Pokémon". En español se puede usar la transcripción romaji que prescinde del acento por razones ortográficas si bien en el uso comercial habitualmente aparece usando el tilde. Sobre la pronunciación de los hispanohablantes en el caso de América Latina por el doblaje del anime que suele ser más cercano al estadounidense, se pronuncia /pókemon/, aunque es habitual la pronunciación de /pokemón/. En España se pronuncia /pokémon/. Tipos de Pokémon Cada pokémon tiene una cantidad determinada de movimientos o ataques que puede aprender. Éstos se pueden clasificar por su tipo (por ejemplo, el ataque trueno es un ataque tipo eléctrico) Los pokémon también se ordenan y dividen de esta manera, dándole ventajas o desventajas contra otros (ejemplo: Un pokémon tipo agua tiene más probabilidad de ganarle a un pokémon tipo fuego, que uno tipo planta ya que los ataques de agua apagan el fuego, mientras que los ataques de fuego queman las plantas. Las plantas, por su parte, ya que crecen con el agua, ésta no les hace mucho daño.) Lista de todos los tipos Existen 17 tipos en los que se organiza a los Pokémon, los últimos dos de éstos fueron agregados en el año 2000 cuando salieron los juegos [[Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal|''Pokémon Oro'', Pokémon Plata y Pokémon Cristal]]. También los Pokémon pueden aprender ataques distintos a los de su tipo. Por ejemplo, Kabutops (Agua/Roca) puede aprender el movimiento Pokémon Megaagotar que es de tipo planta. ''Nota: Entre paréntesis aparece el nombre en inglés.'' Historia del fenómeno El fenómeno Pokémon empezó siendo una serie de videojuegos (1994 en Japón) distribuida por Nintendo para las consolas Game Boy. Los primeros dos juegos en Japón fueron Pokemon: Green/Red y más tarde salió Pokemon Blue y después Pokemon Blue Version limitada (vendida solo en Japón) donde se hicieron mejoras gráficas y algunas cuevas fueron rediseñadas. Las cuatro versiones estaban ambientadas en la región de Kanto. Pero cuando se trajeron las versiones a América y Europa se hicieron unos cambios: Nintendo de America compró los derechos de una sola versión (la Blue) y creo a partir de ella la Red pero con las mejoras gráficas de la Blue Version Limitada, aunque comúnmente se cree que la versión Green salió primero y después lo hizo Red/Blue. Manga * Pocket Monsters: Dengeki Pikachu! *Pocket Monsters Special'' *''PiPiPi's Adventures'' *''Satoshi to Pikachu'' *''Pokémon Gold & Silver: Golden Boys'' *''Pocket Monsters getto Da Ze!'' *''Pocket Monsters'' *''Pokémon Zensho'' *''Pokémon Chamo-Chamo Pretty'' *''Pocket Monsters Emerald Challenge!! Battle Frontier'' *''The Seven Nights's Star of Wishing: Jiraachi *''The Sky-Splitting Visitor: Deoxys'' *''Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, El equipo de rescate de Ginji'' *''Pokemon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea, Manaphy'' Nota: Todos los estos títulos de manga de Pokémon son los oficiales. Todos fueron publicados por Shogakukan. Anime En ésta, Ash Ketchum (doblado por Adolfo Moreno en España y por Gabriel Ramos Villalpando en Latinoamérica) (Satoshi en el original japonés) se acababa de convertir en entrenador con un Pikachu terco al que no le gustaba estar en las pokebolas. Luego conoce a Misty (doblada por Miriam Valencia en España y Xóchitl Ugarte en Latinoamérica) (Kasumi en el original japonés), una chica quien le sigue con el pretexto de que le pague su bicicleta y a Brock (doblado por Javier Balas en españa y Gabriel Gama en Latinoamérica) (Takeshi en el original japonés), el ex-líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada (el primero, contra quien combatió Ash) quien también le siguió en su viaje. El Equipo Rocket (también conocido como Team Rocket, Rocketto Dan en japonés) también sigue a Ash Ketchum, pero sus fines son robarle sus Pokémon para entregárselos a su jefe. Sin embargo, siempre el Equipo Rocket falla y termina lanzado por los aires. Cuando a Ash lo derrotan en la liga Pokémon Johto con un Pokémon de la región Hoenn (y le contaron que esa era la razón) Ash se emocionó y fue hacia allá. Misty tenía que cuidar el gimnasio de sus hermanas, así que no pudo ir, y Brock tenía que resolver algunos problemas familiares en su casa y se fue. Ash se tuvo que cambiar el atuendo que había usado durante mucho tiempo y salió solo con Pikachu a Hoenn. En Hoenn, conocen a May, de 10 años (doblada por Cristina Yuste en España y por Ana Lobo, Liliana Barba y Mariana Ortiz en Latinoamérica) (también llamada Haruka en el original japonés y May en Estados unidos, Reino Unido y Latinoamérica y Aura en España) y a su hermano menor Max (doblado por Beatriz Berciano en España y Diego Ángeles en Latinoamérica) (Masato en el original japonés), que se unen a él en su viaje. Aura emocionada por los Concursos Pokémon que se hallan en Hoenn y Kanto, y Max por tomarlo como una experiencia de estudio para algún día, tener su propio Pokémon y convertirse en líder de gimnasio como su padre Norman (líder del gimnasio Petalia, Petalburg en inglés). Al haber resuelto sus problemas, Brock quien también cambió de atuendo y con Forretress, regresa con Ash y sus nuevos compañeros para seguir con su sueño de ser criador Pokémon. En esta temporada Gary abandona su prometedora carrera como entrenador Pokémon para convertirse en Investigador Pokémon. El 28 de septiembre se estrenó la 10ª temporada Pokémon, titulada Pokémon Diamante y Perla (ダイヤモンド & パール), protagonizada por Ash, que vuelve a modificar su atuendo; Brock y Hikari, la nueva entrenadora de las ediciones Perla y Diamante, que aspira a ser una gran coordinadora en los Super Concursos, como ya lo fue su madre. May y Max abandonan el grupo para dirigirse a los concursos Pokémon de Johto. Ash conoce a su arrogante rival llamado Shinji, el cual prefiere capturar al Pokémon más fuerte dejando a los débiles libres. Temporadas Pokémon Pokémon se divide por ahora en 10 temporadas: # ¡Pokémon Hazte con todos! (ESP) / Pokémon Atrápalos Ya! (LA) / Pokémon! Gotta catch ´em all! (EEUU) # Mundo Pokémon (LA/ESP) / Pokémon World (EEUU) # Los Viajes Johto (LA/ESP) / Johto Journeys (EEUU) # Campeones de la Liga Johto (LA/ESP) / Johto Champeon League (EEUU) # Búsqueda del Maestro (LA/ESP) / Master Quest (EEUU) # Fuerza Maxima (LA) / Pokémon Advanced (ESP/EEUU) # Reto Maximo (LA) / Advanced Challenge (ESP/EEUU) # Batalla Avanzada (LA) / Advanced Battle (ESP/EEUU) # Batalla de la Frontera (LA) / Frente de Batalla (ESP) / Battle Frontier (EEUU) # Diamond & Pearl (Japon) LA = Latinoamérica; ESP = España; EEUU = Estados Unidos Y se distribuyen en las siguientes etapas: * Liga Kanto: 1-81 Capítulos (1°Temporada) * Liga Naranja: 82-116 Capítulos (2° Temporada) * Liga Johto: 117-209 y 224-274 Capítulos (3°, 4°, 5° Temporada) * Islas Remolino: 210-223 Capítulos (Parte de la 5° Temporada) * Liga Hoenn: 275-407 Capítulos (6°,7°,8° Temporada) * Batalla de la Frontera: 408-466 (9° Temporada) * Liga Sinnoh: 467-Actual (10° Temporada) Las películas *1° Pokémon, La Pelicula / Pokémon, The Movie *2° Pokémon 2, El poder de uno / Pokémon the movie 2000, The Power of One *3° El hechizo de los Unown / Spell Of The Unown *4° Pokémon 4Ever / Celebi: Voice of the Forest *5° Héroes Pokémon / Pokémon Heroes *6° Jirachi - Wish Maker *7° Destiny Deoxys! *8° Lucario and the Mystery of Mew! *9° Pokémon Ranger & The Temple of the Sea! *10ºPokémon Diamond & Pearl: ¡Palkia v/s Dialga! Cortos Pikachu *Mini-Película 1°: Las Vacaciones de Pikachu *Mini-Película 2°: Pikachu al rescate *Mini-Película 3°: Pikachu y Los hermanos Pichu *Mini-Película 4º: Las Vacaciones de Navidad de Pikachu *Mini-Película 5°: Pikaboo *Mini-Película 6°: Gotta Dance *Mini-Película 7°: El Festival estival de Pikachu *Mini-Película 8º: El Festival fantasma de Pikachu *Mini-Película 9°: Las vacaciones de Invierno de Pikachu *Mini-Película 10º: Pikachu 10(El nombre de este corto todavía no ha sido revelado). Personajes Ash Ketchum *Nombre en japonés: Satoshi *Protagonista con su grandes amigos junto con Pikachu. *Pueblo Natal: Pueblo Paleta / Pallet Town *Padres: Delia Ketchum (Madre), Padre desconocido *Edad: 10 años, en el principio de la serie. Ash siempre ha soñado en ser un maestro Pokémon y tan pronto cumplió 10 años fue al laboratorio del Prof. Oak para conseguir su primer Pokémon , como todo niño que quería convertirse en entrenador. Originalmente pensó en elegir a Squirtle, pero Ash terminó quedándose con Pikachu y así comenzando su aventura. Comenzó como un inexperto entrenador, pero Ash logró aprender y mejorar con sus amigos Misty y Brock, capturando Pokémon y venciendo gimnasios en Kanto, logro entrar a la Liga Johto donde no resulto vencedor pero quedo entre los mejores, Ash llego a Hoenn conociendo nuevos amigos Max y May y dejando a viejos amistades como Misty, luego continua sus aventuras junto con Brock por Sinnoh. Max y May lo dejaran para seguir sus sueños . Desde que continuó viajando hizo nuevos amigos y capturó nuevos Pokémon mientras seguía su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon. Ya que este objetivo está tan arraigado en su corazón, él a veces explota un poco y se precipita en la siguiente batalla. Pero a pesar de todo quiere muchos a sus amigos y a sus Pokémon. Sus Premios Ha quedado entre los 16 mejores en la liga Añil, ha ganado el trofeo de las islas Naranja, ha quedado entre los 8 mejores en las Ligas Johto y Hoenn y rechazo ser Líder de Frontera luego de vencer a sus líderes de la Batalla de la Frontera. Sus Pokémon '''''Pikachu. Fue el primer Pokémon de Ash, lo recibió ya que Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charmander ya habían sido escogidos. Y aunque al principio no se llevaban bien. Pikachu le acaba aceptando y se convierte en su Pokémon preferido. Pikachu ha acompañado siempre a Ash y es particularmente fuerte comparados con otros Pikachus. Sus ataques son: * Impactrueno, Rayo y trueno * Ataque rápido * Cola férrea * Placaje eléctrico Aipom: Ash encuentra a Aipom en el battle frontier y se hacen muy amigos y este le sigue al gran festival donde Ash lo captura tras luchar con Pikachu antes de las finales. Aipom es un Pokémon fuerte aunque no excesivamente. Es un Pokémon muy ágil con estos ataques: * Arañazo * Cola férrea * Foco energía * Doble equipo * Rapidez Mukurubird: Mukurubird fue el primer Pokémon que capturó Ash en Sinnoh cuando buscaba a Pikachu. Ash vence y atrapa a Mukuru con Aipom. Mukuru parece no ser un Pokémon demasiado fuerte y Ash lo usa sobre todo para buscar y rastrear cosas, luego de una feroz batalla evoluciona en el capítulo " buena suerte mukuru!" y sus ataques son: * Picotazo * Ataque rápido * Ataque ala * Haz Elevado Neatle: Neatle fue el segundo Pokémon que Ash capturo en Sinnoh. Antes se dedicaba a resolver disputas entre los Pokémon y tras un combate con Pikachu Ash lo captura finalmente. Neatle parece un Pokémon muy poderoso y defensivo. Puede que sea uno de los Pokémon más fuertes e Ash en Sinnoh sus ataques son: * Placaje * Mordisco * Hoja afilada * Síntesis Brock *(Nombre Jap. Takeshi) *Amigo y compañero de Ash junto con Pikachu. *Pueblo Natal: Ciudad Plateada / Pewter City Town. *Familia: Sus padres son líderes de Gimnacio. Su papa se llama Flint, tiene 9 hermanos, siendo Brock el mayor de todos. *Edad: 12 años, en el principio de la serie. Brock quedo a cargo del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada en Kanto, luego de la partida de su padre; el siempre tuvo en su mente ser un Criador de Pokemon, luego de conocer a Ash, decide acompañarlo y juntos conseguir sus sueños; es un don Juan por naturaleza, aunque ninguna chica le haga caso, siempre cae rendido ante cualquier linda chica, ha sido su acompañante de Ash en innumerables aventuras y lugares. Ahora lo acompaña en su nueva aventura en Sinnoh. Misty *(Nombre Jap. Kasumi) *Amiga y compañera de Ash, Pikachu y Brock. *Pueblo Natal: Ciudad Celeste / Cirulean City Town. *Familia: Sus hermanas actuán en el un teatro que está en la parte trasera del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en Kanto, de los padres no se sabe nada. Ella se separa de Ash y Brock en la región de Johto. *Edad: 11 años, al principio de la serie. Videojuegos Los videojuegos basados en Pokémon se limitaban en un principio al género RPG. Después de comprobar el éxito de la saga también se han extendido en muchos géneros como el de carreras (Pokémon Dash), pinball, cartas, puzzle y hasta un simulador de televisión (Pokémon Channel). Primera Generación La serie fue lo primero que apareció en América y Europa y una vez que hubo personas interesadas en el concepto, se trajeron los juegos desde Japón. Al hacer eso, sólo se vendieron las versiones Pokémon Rojo y Azul. La aventura en estas ediciones transcurre en la región de Kanto, por lo que el nombre de esta región suele verse asociado a estos videojuegos de la primera generación. Cuatro años después salió la versión Pokémon Amarillo con Pikachu como protagonista y el argumento algo más cercano a la serie de televisión. Luego se hicieron subsagas de la franquicia de acompañante como las versiones Pokémon Stadium para Nintendo 64 en la que los Pokémon se podían ver en 3D y usar los Pokémon entrenados en los juegos de RPG de Game Boy para ponerlos a luchar. Estos son los 151 pokémon de la primera generación: # Bulbasaur # Ivysaur # Venusaur # Charmander # Charmeleon # Charizard # Squirtle # Wartortle # Blastoise # Caterpie # Metapod # Butterfree # Weedle # Kakuna # Beedrill # Pidgey # Pidgeotto # Pidgeot # Rattata # Raticate # Spearow # Fearow # Ekans # Arbok # Pikachu # Raichu # Sandrew # Sandlash # Nidoran ♀ # Nidorina # Nidoqueen # Nidoran ♂ # Nidorino # Nidoking # Clefairy # Clefable # Vulpix # Ninetales # Jigglypuff # Wigglytuff # Zubat # Golbat # Odish # Gloom # Vileplume # Paras # Parasect # Venonat # Venomoth # Diglett # Dugtrio # Meowth # Persian # Psyduck # Golduck # Mankey # Primeape # Growlithe # Arcanine # Poliwag # Poliwhirl # Poliwrath # Abra # Kadabra # Alakazam # Machop # Machoke # Machamp # Bellsprout # Weepinbell # Victreebel # Tentacool # Tentacruel # Geodude # Graveler # Golem # Ponyta # Rapidash # Slowpoke # Slowbro # Magnemite # Magneton # Farfetch'd # Doduo # Dodrio # Seel # Dewgong # Grimer # Muk # Shellder # Cloyster # Gastly # Haunter # Gengar # Onix # Drowzee # Hypno # Krabby # Kingler # Voltorb # Electrode # Exeggute # Exeggutor # Cubone # Marowak # Hitmonlee # Hitmonchan # Lickitung # Koffing # Weezing # Rhyhorn # Rhydon # Chansey # Tangela # Kangaskhan # Horsea # Seadra # Goldeen # Seaking # Staryu # Starmie # Mr. Mime # Scyther # Jynx # Electabuzz # Magmar # Pinsir # Tauros # Magikarp # Gyarados # Lapras # Ditto # Eevee # Vaporeon # Jolteon # Flareon # Porygon # Omanyte # Omastar # Kabuto # Kabutops # Aerodactyl # Snorlax # Articuno # Zapdos # Moltres # Dratini # Dragonair # Dragonite # Mewtwo # Mew (sólo se podía conseguir mediante eventos Nintendo o ciertos trucos) Segunda Generación En el año 2000, salieron los juegos Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata (Gold & Silver, o series GS), seguidos por la nueva temporada para la serie de televisión, Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (Pokémon: Los Viajes Johto). Aquí se exploraba una región nueva, conocida como Johto, donde se habían descubierto 100 Pokémon nuevos, llevando el total a unos 251. Johto también escondía muchos misterios como el de las antiguas Ruinas Alpha, o el de la Torre Quemada (Torre Tin en latinoamérica), lo cual mantuvo a los jugadores (y a Ash Ketchum también) ocupados por más tiempo. En el año 2001 salió Pokémon Cristal, el primer juego Pokémon donde se podía elegir a una chica como protagonista. Aqui están los 100 pokémon de la segunda generación # Chikorita # Bayleef # Meganium # Cyndaquil # Quilava # Typhlosion # Totodile # Croconaw # Feraligatr # Sentret # Furret # Hoothoot # Noctowl # Ledyba # Ledian # Spinarak # Ariados # Crobat # Chinchou # Lanturn # Pichu # Cleffa # Igglybuff # Togepi # Togetic # Natu # Xatu # Mareep # Flaaffy # Ampharos # Bellosom # Marill # Azumarill # Sudowoodo # Politoed # Hoppip # Skiploom # Jumpluff # Aipom # Sunkern # Sunflora # Yanma # Wooper # Quagsire # Espeon # Umbreon # Murkrow # Slowking # Misdreavus # Unown # Wobbuffet # Girafarig # Pineco # Forretress # Dunsparce # Gligar # Steelix # Snubbull # Granbull # Qwilfish # Scizor # Shuckle # Heracross # Sneasel # Teddiursa # Ursaring # Slugma # Magcargo # Swinub # Piloswine # Corsola # Remoraid # Octillery # Delibird # Mantine # Skarmory # Houndour # Houndoom # Kingdra # Phanpy # Donphan # Porygon2 # Stantler # Smeargle # Tyrogue # Hitmontop # Smoochum # Elekid # Magby # Miltank # Blissey # Raikou # Entei # Suicune # Larvitar # Pupitar # Tyranitar # Lugia # Ho-oh # Celebi Tercera generación En el año 2003 salieron los juegos Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro para la consola sucesora de Game Boy: Game Boy Advance; los cuales tenían lugar en otra región, Hoenn, donde se incluían 135 nuevas especies haciendo un total de 386 Pokémon, también introduciendo el concepto de las batallas de 2 contra 2, los concursos Pokémon y el Pokeblock (Pokécubos en Español), habilidades especiales (insomnia, cabeza de roca, clorofila, levitación, etc.) y distintas personalidades (ingenuo, tímido, valiente, miedoso, cariñoso, etc). En estos juegos no se puede conseguir todos los Pokémon (sólo 200), porque Hoenn es una isla que (aunque de gran tamaño) está aislada de las regiones de los juegos anteriores que tienen el resto de Pokémon. Hay muchos expertos que opinan que uno de los motivos fue por el famoso truco de Pokémom Oro y Plata que permitía clonar Pokémon. Los gráficos también fueron otra importante mejora. En octubre del 2004, salieron a la venta Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja. Siendo un remake de los viejos Pokémon Rojo y Azul, siendo estrictamente necesarios (con la única opción del Pokémon Colosseum de Gamecube) para completar la Pokédex mayoritariamente de Kanto. El juego se considera de la tercera generación debido a que movimientos de los Pokémon, objetos y el restos de características se han adaptado para ella. Más tarde salió a la venta Pokémon XD: Tempestad Oscura donde aparecieron por primera vez Munchlax (preevolución de Snorlax) y Bonsly (preevolución de sudoowodo) y el famoso Dark Lugia. En el año 2005 (21 de octubre), salió a la venta Pokémon Esmeralda donde (a diferencia de Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro) es posible enfrentarse a los dos equipos de malhechores existentes (el equipo Magma y el equipo Aqua), y tiene muchas más cosas que le agregaron y que modificaron: los gráficos, nuevos desafíos como el Battle Frontier, el teléfono móvil, nuevas islas de legendarios, compatibilidad con el adaptador inalámbrico de GBA, Groudon y Kyogre en el mismo cartucho, etc. En ésta edición hay Pokémon exclusivos como: Deoxys (en su forma de velocidad) y Mew. También se pueden conseguir a Lugia y Ho-oh, Ditto, Smeargle, Sudowoodo, los iniciales de oro/plata/cristal cuando completas la Pokédex de Hoenn y un montón de Pokémon de Oro y Plata en la Zona Safari. Tras el último 10 de diciembre, han salido los juegos Pokémon Equipo de Rescate Azul para nintendo DS y Equipo de Rescate Rojo para game boy advance, donde en lugar de haber entrenadores, tu eres un Pokémon que tiene que rescatar al mundo de desgracias naturales con tu equipo de rescate. A lo largo del juego vas descubriendo porque te has convertido en pokémon y como recuperar tu forma humana. Música Pokémon Tema de Apertura (opening) Cada temporada de Pokémon tiene un tema de apertura, agregando que para cada idioma su canción diferente, Ejm: EEUU en inglés, Latinoamerica español latino, y España el Castellano tradicional, Francia en Frances, etc. En la serie ha habido aparte de los openings, grupo de canciones, como el Pikachu Jukebox o el Pokémon Karaokemon. Controversias Episodios censurados El 16 de diciembre de 1997, un capítulo titulado Dennou senshi Porygon(o en español, Guerrero computarizado Porygon) del show de Pokémon causó que jóvenes en Japón tuvieran convulsiones. La Agencia de la Defensa Contra Incendios de Japón reportó que 685 personas afectadas tuvieron que ingresar a los hospitales de 30 prefecturas al día siguiente. Dicen que el fenómeno se repitió cuando un noticiero mostró la escena (es sólo un mito, debido a que se destruyó todo el material después del incidente). Se había descubierto que el cambio rápido entre los colores rojo y amarillo en la escena que causó las convulsiones es una reacción de una forma de epilepsia que nunca antes había sido diagnosticada en Japón. La Comisión Federal de Comunicaciones de EE.UU y agencias similares en países Europeos ya sabían que usar la televisión de este manera podía causar epilepsia y ya habían prohibido la sumamente alta frecuencia de cambios de colores en sus países hace varios años. En la bolsa de valores, las acciones de Nintendo cayeron y el capítulo no se transmitió en los Estados Unidos. El 30 de marzo de 1998 TV Tokyo anunció su intención de reanudar emisiones de la serie. Hay otros capítulos que tampoco se mostraron en los Estados Unidos. En Holiday in Acapulco (Vacaciones en Acapulco), el personaje James usa un par de senos falsos para ganar un concurso de belleza. Editaron el capítulo para Kids WB suprimiendo las escenas que mostraban esto y lo transmitieron bajo el nombre The Beauty and the Beach (La bella y la playa). En Legend of Dratini (Leyenda de Dratini), un guardia de la zona safari amenaza a Ash con una pistola, y el Equipo Rocket lo amenaza a él, por lo que fue prohibido por el uso excesivo de armas. El capítulo Tentacool and Tentacruel, que enseña Pokémon gigantes destruyendo torres, no se muestra en Kids WB después de los ataques de 11 de septiembre. En The Ice Cave (La Cueva de Hielo), el personaje Brock se enferma después de que el Equipo Rocket le dio la enfermedad. Brock tuvo síntomas similares a los del SRAS, la enfermedad que causó epidemia en Asia en el año 2003. El episodio más reciente que ha sido censurado es el número 377 perteneciente a la temporada de Hoenn titulado "Shaking Island Battle! Barboach VS Whiscash" que no fue mostrado debido a que presenta al Pokémon Whiscash ejecutando el ataque Terremoto y al tiempo en que pensaba mostrarse ocurrieron una serie de terremotos en Japón por lo que se decidió no emitirlo. Fans de Pokémon en Norteamérica se quejaron de no poder ver los capítulos, especialmente porque los capítulos no se clasifican como escandalosos en la televisión británica. Menciones adicionales En mayo de 2005 se inauguró el Pokepark, un parque dedicado sólo a los pokémon. En septiembre de 2005 llegó a los 4 millones de visitantes. También existe un juego de cartas coleccionables de pokémon. Pokémon también es el modelo para una larga lista de juguetes y accesorios. La satírica caricatura South Park parodia a Pokémon en el episodio 312, titulado "Chinpokomon" (chinpo es un slang japonés que significa pene), en el cual se revela que los encargados detrás de la fabricación de los juguetes son en realidad ultranacionalistas japoneses dispuestos a vengarse por su derrota en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En la serie animada de Cartoon Network Johnny Bravo aparece una parodia llamada Pontenchon 2000 (el 2000 por la película Pokémon 2000) Dónde un niño vestido de forma similar a Hiro (el personaje de la saga de juegos Pokémon GS) lanzaba unas ostras que se abrían como pokébolas. En Chile, se les llama de manera despectiva Pokemón a los jovenes que les gusta la música perteneciente al estilo emo. Enlaces relacionados Vocabulario Pokémon Enlaces externos * Pokémon España (en español) * Pokémon Estados Unidos (en inglés) * Pokémon Japón (en japonés) * Game Freak (en japonés) * Creatures (en japonés) * Pokémon-Movie (en japonés) Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Pokémon